


Leviathan Cross-dressing Song

by bubblemoon66



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblemoon66/pseuds/bubblemoon66
Summary: A fannish parody of the old crossdressing song "Jack-a-roe".
Kudos: 2





	Leviathan Cross-dressing Song

_There was a moderately-wealthy aeronaut, in Glasgow he did dwell.  
He had a middling daughter, the truth to you well tell.  
Oh the truth to you well tell.  
  
Together they went flying, over hill, loch and dike  
But 'twas one day of flight when tragedy did strike  
Oh when tragedy did strike.  
  
The balloonist pushed the girl to safety, her life enshrined.  
But it ensured he left this earth and his darling girl behind  
Oh his darling girl behind.  
  
Her brother cut her hair short and dressed her in men's array  
So she could climb aboard a vessel and convey herself away  
Oh convey herself away.  
  
By chance she found the Leviathan, when the crew saved her from a scarp   
They asked her for her name; she smiled and said, "They call me Mister Sharp  
"Oh they call me Mister Sharp"  
  
A boffin came aboard the ship, and noted her slender frame  
Her cheeks too clean shaven to be the age claimed  
Oh to be the age she claimed  
  
"I know I am too slender, too clean, too young for war  
"But you need me and I know I am the best midshipman on board  
"Oh the best midshipman on board"  
  
Then the ship crash-landed, where the renegade clankers were  
Among the dead and wounded, the dashing boy found her  
Oh the dashing boy found her  
  
The girl only did her duty, blew a whistle and the boy was seized  
The Boffins pried and questioned; his guardians weren't pleased.  
Oh his guardians weren't pleased  
  
They came from a Swiss castle, stormwalker marching over snow  
It was only through the girl's quick thinking that they were saved from this final blow.  
Oh saved from this final blow.  
  
But this battle was not over, zeppelins came to destroy them all  
Working together, the boy and girl managed to win the brawl  
Oh managed to win the brawl.  
  
Through negotiation and diplomacy, the boffins made a deal  
"For use of your engines, we'll carry you too safety, we will  
"Oh carry you too safety, we will"  
  
As they sailed onwards, the two were swiftly allies  
Yet she could not admit her feelings or reveal her guise  
Oh reveal her guise.  
  
Even when the boy confessed, "I'm a prince who can never rule"  
She didn't tell the boy her secret, but perhaps she will in Istanbul  
Oh perhaps she will in Istanbul  
Oh perhaps she will in Istanbul_


End file.
